The Pilots, My sister, and Me!
by Mirna Yuy
Summary: This fic has become truely piontless. I have forgotten the actual plot. R&R PLEASE! Rated PG-13 for pokemon
1. TPMSAM: Prolog

Note To Readers:

Mirna- I'm the nine-year-old weak onna as Wufei says.

Wufei- Well it's true.

Mirna- What! Why I, ugh!!!!!! **Pulls out Jupiter Transformation Wand and transforms. Attempts to kill Wufei with lightning attack, but he is not injured. However, Wufei runs behind Trowa.** It doesn't work!!!!

Duo- Cool Mirna, you're scaring Wu-ster!!!!!!!!!

Wufei- My name is…

Mirna- Wu-man!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei- No it's …

Duo- Wu-ster!!!!!!!!

Wufei- I am not a farm animal!

Heero- Mirna I hope you know your angering Wufei. 

Mirna- Yep! That my goal!!!!!!!!!!!

Now on with the story!!!!!!!!

The Pilots, My Sister, and Me!

# Prolog

A young girl about nine walks into Quatre Winner's living room. "Hey guys, where's Marna?"

"Don't know, don't care," said the Chinese pilot, Wufei. 

"..." Guess who that was? Trowa!!!!!!!!!!!

"Why should I care where she is?" Said Heero Yuy. 

"I don't know, but I hope she is in the mansion!" said Quatre. 

"I know where she is," said Duo. " She is in her room cleaning it; again." 

"Oh, do you know that this is the tenth time she has cleaned it today?" Mirna said as she left the room heading toward her sister Marna's bedroom. 

She came back in ten minutes. Amazing, considering how big Quatre's mansion is.

"Hey that was fast," said Wufei. 

"Thanks WU-MAN" She yelled.

"Uh-oh," they all said, all but the girl and Wufei.

"MY NAME IS WUFEI, MIRNA!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as she took out a water gun and sprayed him with water.

"That…was…not…funny," said Wufei. Just then Marna walked in and burst out laughing at the sight of Wufei drenched in water. She then winked at Duo, and they both took out their Super Soaker 9999s. They then completely soaked Wufei in water. Angrily, he headed for his room.

"Hey people, we have a mission and we need Mirna to take care of it." Heero said.

Preview For Chapter One:

# "I DON'T WANT TO GO DOWN THE HOLE!!!!!"

Well. How was it? Good? Bad? Cool? Stupid? It was my first fic and I'm nine, so cut me some slack, or I'll sick my older sister and her friend on you!


	2. Magic, Posters, and Really Stupid Stuff

Well here's chapt. one! (Finally) I thank all of you who revewed the prolog! And I expechally Marna who is my sis and gave me good ideas for my story!  
Here are the ages for the characters  
Marna-14 13464/26928  
Mirna-9  
Heero-16  
Duo-5, actually, he's 16 but he sure doesn't act like it. Except around girls his age!  
Quatre-16 (A.N. But note that his voice sounds like a little girl's in Japanese Version!)  
Trowa-16  
Wufei-16  
  
Disclaimer-My loving sister and I, yeah right, don't own Pokemon, G.W, or Harry Potter. If we owned any of those things, we would be extremely wealthy. And you can tell by the lameness of this fic, that we don't own crap.   
  
P.S.S. This chapter is co-authered with Marna. She is attempting to add humer to my extremely lame fic.  
  
The Pilots, My Sister, and Me  
Chapt. 1  
  
"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" Mirna screamed, running out the door, grabbing a squirt gun in the prosses. After all, guns are BAD and sqyirt guns are GOOD. Which is why the only weapons used in this fic are squirt guns.   
They eventually caught up to the screaming Mirna, and dragged her to the base. They showed her a deap hole.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Mirna cried. "I DON'T WANT TO GO DOWN THE HOLE!!!!! Thats your job Heero!"   
"You have to."   
"Fine BUT if I do you have to take me to get ice cream later."   
"How about I shoot you instead?" Heero said, pionting his hand-squirt gun at her.   
"OK OK OK OK!" Mirna cried, jumping into the hole.  
"She forgot the water baloons," Duo said, holding up a crate.  
After The Mission   
"DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Mirna. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY BACKSTREET BOYS CD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"JEEZ, Mirna quiet yelling!" Said the American Pilot. As he walked from the room into his room.   
Sudenlly a portal opened and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger steped out and Marna shrieked at the sight. Before Duo could stop her, she had ran over and attatched herself to Ron's arm.   
Ron looked stuned at first but then smiled. "I have a fan and Harry doesn't!"   
"That's not true!' Said Mirna as she attatched her own arms onto Harry's arm.   
"You mean I don't have any fans?" Said Hermione.   
"Of course you do!" Said Mirna as she let go of Harry. "I'm a BIG fan of you, Harry, and Ron!"   
"I didn't know I had fans!" Hermione said.   
"Why don't you guys go to Europe, and   
see what you can do against OZywozy with your magic friends, and we'll head into space!" Said Quatre.   
Marna turned her head in the direction of the blonde pilot, who was now flipping his hair spazmatatcly. She sighed, thinking that he was a true blonde.   
  
Cliffhanger   
  
Just kidding!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
"Marna, remind me why we are here instead of in space with the boys?" Said an annoyed Mirna. "I can't stand it! If Relena doesn't stop saying fighting won't get you anywhere I'll do what Heero didn't do! I'll kill Relena Peacecrap!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Well Mirna, we are here because 1. We are on a mission to kill the Barton family and 2. You need your education!" Said Marna.   
"This is nothing like when Trista of Pluto made us go to school! I was actually with kids my own age!"  
"Think of this as a learning experience," Marna said as they passed a group of smokers in the hall. "On second thought, why don't we just pull a Ketchum, and not go to school at all?"  
"Sounds good to me." They left the school, and began walking to the nearest store. They entered the nearest store, which for some freaked out reason, was a PokeMart.   
"God save the Pixi stix," Mirna whispered, as she looked over to where three people were buying items.   
"Duh...Dis is...du....one..." An extremely annoying and stupid boy said, attempting to count money. "And Dis is.....du....two,"  
"Like, Ashy-washy, why don't you just, like, count the money so we can, like, leave and, like, make out somewhere?" Misty said, cradling a very angry togepi, who was foaming at the mouth. Pikachu was standing next to Ash, eating pixi sticks and looking hyper.   
Brock, who was taller than the rest, and a lot smarter because he had actually gone to school, was holding up a large sign, in cursive!, saying "SAVE ME!!!"   
Marna began scribling with JiggyPuff's micraphone, which she stuffed in her pocket. She lifted up a sign saying "FOLLOW US BROCK!"  
So, Brock joined the ever growing ranks against OZ. They left Earth in search of the pilots.  
  
  
  
Marna- Sorry all you people out there who are actually fans of Ash and Misty. I really hate Pokemon, but pitty Brock because he has to put up with Ash and his anoying girl friend.  
Mirna-Hi ya' EVERYBODY!  
Wufei-Well took you long enough to write this chapter Onna!!!!  
Mirna-Wu-fie you hurt my feelings!!!!!!!  
Quatre-Wufei you shoudn't be so mean!!  
Duo-Yeah Wu-man!!  
Wufei-MAXWELL, MIRNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Marna-Why don't we let Brock and Harry, Ron and Hermionie into the after thought thingy?  
Mirna-Cause they need to um....i dunno y, i think they left for the day.   
Quatre-Oh, yes and Miss Mirna wanted me to tell you to remember to review.  
All characters in this fic-Buh-bye! 


End file.
